ducktalesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lena De Spell
''The amulet things is already in the bin, so I'll just hang out and wait here. Right?." - Lena To Magica Lena Le Strange'''https://www.idwpublishing.com/product/ducktales-8/ is a teenager who appears in ''DuckTales (2017), the reboot series. Lena is a newer character, who is the niece of 'Magica De Spell. She is inspired of, Minima De Spell who her traits and reputation are almost like her. Personality Lena is mischevious and mysterious rebel to is Webby first friend outside the mansion. Lena is a cool headed street smart girl, who is the neice of Magica De Spell. whom she's working with to get Scrooge's number one dime. Abilities Lena has a ability, to telekinetic objects as she is saw once in the episode "Terror of the Terra-firmians". Relationships Family 'Magica De Spell' Magica is Lena aunt to whom she is trapped too, and is stuck obaying until their freed. Lena is some what similar to aunt when it come to their sense of mischief, attitude and sly. This is shown in Terror of the Terra-firmians! where Lena contiously help out Ms Beakley to earn her trust to get herself closer to the mansion and Scrooge's prize posession. Although in Jaw$ it shown that strained as a family, as Magica gets on Lena nerves. Magica tells her to stay loyal to family yet she is not to concered if Lena gets hurt. Friends Webby Vanderquack Webby is Lena "friend'' that first met in The Beagle Birthday Massacre!when Webby stays back on the beach while the boys went sailing. Webby saw Lena's message in a bottle prank and was immediately interested in her friendship as she found her sharp wit and her worldly travels to be very cool. As Lena found Webby to also be interesting with her multi-talents, and through their trails with the Beagle Boys, they grew a very close bond. Although she states to her aunt that it's an act though in Jaw$! as Lena is using her to get to Scrooge's #1 dime, yet is is that she genueinely care for Webby, as they show to be very warm and loyal friends who have a older sister/younger sister like dynamic. Appearances * The Beagle Birthday Massacre! * Terror of the Terra-firmians! * Jaw$! Videos Quotes "Maybe, I'm tired on following your orders." - Lena to Magica "It's not an adventure if your invited." - Lena to Webby "Sure blame the mysterious rebel, going by her own rules." - Lena to Ms Beakley Trivia *Lena is the latest of a number of niece characters created for Magica De Spell, her predecessors including Minima De Spell. *Lena is currently trapped with her aunt’s shadow and is unable to fend it off. **Her personality, doesn't that similar to her aunt Magica and because of this. Lena wants, to be free from her aunt Magica and in doing all of her aunt's orders. *Lena's friendship with, Webby. Has been called as "magic friends" because of Lena's ability to telekinetic objects. *Lena is voiced by, Kimiko Glenn. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ducks Category:Kids Category:2017 Characters Category:New Characters